All I Want
by vixen1991
Summary: TFA After watching Starscream suffer a beating from Megatron, Blackarachnia takes the seeker to her quaters for repairs and soon it becomes more. Starscream x Blackarachnia Read and review oh and rated M for a reason.


Hi again everybody and welcome to my newest story.

Like last time it's about my favorite TFA couple Starscream and Blackarachnia.

Now I hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and quite in Blackarachnia's quaters as the ship drifted though space and the she-spider layed down on her berth.

But just as she started to fall into recharge, an angry roar followed by a terrorfied scream rang out and the femme sat bolt up and looked towards the door.

"What was that?" she muttered to herself as she opened the door and headed towards what she hoped was the right deriction of the noise.

She didn't have to wait long, a cold but extremly angry voice sounded out and Blackarachnia traced it to a room and quitely opening the door, slipped in and what she saw filled her with horror.

Megatron had his trecherous but handsome Second in Command Starscream pinned to the wall by his neck ad as the femme pressed herself against the wall in the shadows, she heard their leader whisper to the seeker "You are once again given a simple order and you once again disobey it and now you will pay..." and that was the only warning Starscream got before his leader drew back his fist and pounced him hard in the stomach, making the seeker cry out and press his hands against it to stop himself from throwing up.

From where she stood, Blackarachnia put a hand over her mouth and watched as the tyrant suddenly threw the seeker to the ground and walked over to him.

Starscream groaned and held his stomach gingerly, feeling the horrorible stinging of tears piecing his optics and his leader approaching.

_Don't let me cry, please don't let me cry! _the seeker thought desperly as he forced the tears away...for now.

But then just as he started to raise his head, Megatron's foot came out of nowhere and kicked the seeker harsly in the face...and this time the pain was too much and he started to sob.

Blackarachnia watched helpesly as the seeker's shoulders shook and thier leader sneered "Are you crying Starscream?" he asked mockenly, reaching down and grabbing the seeker's chin and made him look up.

Suddenly out of anger, Starscream spat at the tyrant's face, making him let go but just as the seeker started to feel pleased with himself, his leader's hand struck him hard across the face, sending him to the floor.

Starscream put his hands out to stop his face from hitting the ground, but just when he started to push himself back up, Megatron's foot landed rigt on his back and pushed back down so his face was pressed to the ground.

"You will pay for that." he heard the tyrant whisper before he seized hold of his helm and slammed his face into the ground over and over.

Blackarachnia watched in horror as tears streamed down the seeker's face and he started begging "Puh-please my lord! Please...no more." he gasped as Megatron stopped slamming his face and smirked.

"No more Starscream?" he leered and the seeker nodded, a whimper escaping him. The tyrant paused for a moment before moving his hand down to the seeker's neck and lifted him up and glared down at the seeker's tear-stained face.

Megatron sneered "Pathtic." he muttered before he threw Starscream across the room into a wall and the seeker screamed as his wing crumbled upon impact.

Giving one final look, the Decepticon leader left though another door, leaving Starscream alone and crying...or so he thought.

Blackarachnia couldn't believe what she had just seen, in all her time she had never seen someone suffer like that and then wandered _Has he always been beaten like that? _and after a moment, stepped out of the shadows and approached the weeping seeker.

Starscream who was sobbing so hard, didn't hear the femme approaching him until she touched his shoulder and said softly "Starscream..."

The seeker looked up at her and Blackarachnia could see he was bleeding from the forehead from the face-slamming and also the mark where Megatron had backhanded him.

Starscream stared at her a moment longer then looked away "Leave me alone." he told her, his voice weak and soft.

The she-spider shook her head and gently cupped his cheek and made him look at her "No I won't, now come on let's get you to my quaters and get you fixed up." she said and started to lift him up, Starscream shocked allowed her to do so.

After getting him to her qauters and luckly avoiding Blitzwing and Lugnut, Blackarachnia set him down on her berth and started to repair him.

Starscream continued to stare at her until she said "You're proberly wandering why I'm doing this, aren't you?"

The seeker jumped before slowly nodding.

The femme looked at him "I have my reasons." she said before going back to fixing him.

As Blackarachnia continued working on him, Starscream started looking her over and when he did, he coundn't stop.

Primus she was beautiful, what with her shapely hips, curvy chestplate and that robo-arachnid arf of hers.

I mean sure she was a techno-organic but she was a sight to behold and Starscream continued to stare at her.

Her slender claws were repairing his wing and when she reached down to grab a tool, her fingers brushed against his thigh.

The seeker flinced, gripped the sides of the berth and swallowed a moan when he felt his codpiece starting to heat up.

_Oh Primus not now, please not now!_ he thought desperly but his codpiece just got hotter and hotter and it didn't help when Blackarachnia pressed her chestplate against his arm as she fixed his wing.

After a moment longer, she stepped back and excamied him before nodding "Now" she said, sitting next to him, near his hips "...how often does Megatron beat you?" her tone soft and gently but Starscream bit his lip and looked away.

"You don't want to know." he said but Blackarachnia shook her head and reached over and grabbed his chin "I do Starscream, so tell me." she told him.

The seeker was quite for a moment then answered "Alot, sometimes for my trechery and sometimes for nothing except to take his anger out on when things go wrong."

The femme stared at him in shock but then to the seeker's complete shock, she wrapped her slender arms around him and hugged him.

Starscream couldn't move for a nanosec and then the she-spider shifted herself suddenly and the pair toppeled over, with Starscream on the bottom and Blackarachnia on top.

She stared down at him and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and the seeker stared at her confused until he was becoming awareof the returning heat to his codpiece and he groaned.

Blackarachnia looked down at it then back up at him and said "I didn't know you liked me in that way." a smirk suddenly appered on her face and then she leaned in...and kissed him.

Starscream's optics went wider then thought possible as Blackarachnia started to deepen the kiss, her hands running over his frame.

She then broke the kiss and whispered "Are you ready for this?" and feeling her hands slid themselves down his cockpit at a anganezing pace and his codpiece burning, he nodded "Yes." he answered and she smirked "Then here we go." she said, purring.

Starscream dug his claws into the sides of the berth as Blackarachnia's fingers came to his codpiece and trailed cycles over it, making him moan and arch his back.

"Ooh Primus! Oh more Blackarachnia, please more!" he gasped, bringing his hands up and cupped her arf in one while the other pulled her into another kiss.

Blackarachnia moaned as she felt the seeker's fingers grip her arf and his glossa poking her lips, begging for entrance and she granted it for him.

Starscream sighed in bliss as he intertwinged his glossa with her own before exploring her mouth.

After a while Blackarachnia pushed his glossa back into his mouth and hers followed.

The seeker moaned as her glossa swept all over his mouth, running it over his fangs and intertwinging it with his again.

Starscream started to squim, his codpiece was demanding attaction and Blackarachnia sensed this.

The she-spider smirked and slowly opened it and fingered the outer rim of it before she slipped two fingers into his port.

Starscream broke the kiss and yelped in pleasure "Oh sweet Primus!" he gasped as Blackarachnia's fingers stroked his wiring before she gently grabbed one and wrapped it around her finger, making him moan deeply.

"You enjoying this flyboy?" she asked, stroking his neck with her other hand and pushing her fingers deeper into his port.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes!" the seeker moaned as Blackarachnia kissed him from the bottom of his chin all the way up to his lips.

Blackarachnia suddenly smirked and pulled her fingers out of him, coursing Starscream to break the kiss and look up at her.

A groan started to pass though his lips but the femme placed a slender finger on his mouth "Don't worry, I'm not done down there." she whispered and placing her body flat against his, slowly slid down; forcing his legs on either side of the berth as her body dropped between his warm thighs, her chin just hovering above his codpiece and a sly smirk on her face.

"Ready?" she purred, her fangs gleamed and the seeker nodded.

The she-spider smirked and placed her lips on his port and slipped her glossa in.

Starscream felt as if his world had exploded as Blackarachnia stroked and tickeled his wiring with her glossa, moaning as she did.

"Oh! Oh Primus Blackarachnia! Oh!" he gasped as Blackarachnia stroked his inner thighs with her slender claws.

Starscream gasped and moaned as his wiring throbbed uncontrollable and after a while, the femme pulled away and slid back up to his face and smirked "Did you like that Starscream?" she purred, trailing her claws over his cheek.

The seeker nodded "Yes, yes." he gasped before he suddenly grabbed her and pressed her to him, his other hand going down and opening her port.

Blackarachnia hissed as Starscream attached their ports together and pulled her head down for a kiss.

The femme moaned as she grinded her hips against his and he stroked her chestplate, running his hands over the curve plating and gripping tightly what he could in his claws before he forced her chest to his face and he closed his mouth on one side of her chest and gripped the other side tightly and began sucking on the side he had in his mouth, purring as he did.

Blackarachnia moaned as Starscream's glossa stroked her chest curve and pushed her deeper into him and Primus who knew he was so good as he moved his mouth from the side of her chest to the middle and ran his glossa up it until he reached the Decepticon mark and stroked it.

"This mark looks so much better on you then that Autobot one you once had could ever hope to be." the seeker told her.

Blackarachnia smirked, pleased to hear that "Good to know." she purred.

Starscream also smirked and grabbed her around her slender waist and flipped themselves around so that now he was on top and she was on the bottom.

The seeker grinned at her, exposing his fangs before slamming his lips against hers as Blackarachnia's hands slided up to his wings before moving down to his arf and grasped it tightly.

The seeker hissed sharply before he moaned when he felt his chestplate beginning to shift.

Blackarachnia also moaned as she felt her chestplate do the same and in a matter of seconds, both their sparks were exposed to one another.

As Blackarachnia stared longerly at the seeker's beautiful pulsing orb, Starscream gazed not only at her spark but what was around it.

He could see how the cicutriy and wires were beautifully merged with her arachnid tissue and reaching out with one claw, stroked an organic vain and the femme trembled.

Looking up at the seeker as he withdrew his hand, Blackarachnia reached up and cupped the back of his helm and pulled his face in.

"Bond with me Star, bond with me now! Please I need you." she gasped, trailing a finger under his chin and the seeker shuddered before he nodded "Yes, yes anything you want Blackarachnia, anything." he said.

And slowly but surely, they leaned closer together until their sparks connected and they entered a world of bliss.

Starscream gasped and threw his head back and letted out a high-pitch moan before he showed Blackarachnia images of his past.

Blackarachnia bit back a gasp as she saw images of a young seeker getting yelled at, smacked, beaten and then abondened on the street like he was nothing.

The she-spider reached up and stroked his cheek before she showed him her past.

Starscream's optics widen as he saw who Blackarachnia had been in another life, a young beautiful blue, yellow and black femme with a pony tail on her helm and large azure optics.

But then the she-spider showed him how she became what she was now.

Starscream felt his jaw drop as he watched the young femme mutant before she screamed in augush.

The seeker blinked a few times as the memory faded away and he looked down at the femme.

She looked up at him "Now do you understand me?" she asked.

The seeker nodded before he suddenly hissed sharply and flexed his claws as he felt his systems over-heating, his overload quickly approaching.

Blackarachnia understood the seeker's actions as she too felt her overload appraoching as well.

Starscream threw his head back and lived up to his name as his overload hit him and Blackarachnia's followed soon after.

Both breathing deeply as their chestplates shifted back into place, the pair looked at each other and smiled "I think...you and I are meant to be." Starscream said cupping Blackarachnia's cheek in his palm.

The she-spider nodded "I think so too." she agreed, stroking his helm before leaning up for a kiss and Starscream gladly returned it.

Blackarachnia smirked as the seeker deeped the kiss; who needed a former life anyway? She sure didn't as her slender arms wrapped themselves around the seeker's neck.

At least...that's what she hoped.

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go and I really really hopr you liked it.

Until next time.


End file.
